Fastest One Alive Race
by mah29732
Summary: Royalton has run out of options to take down Speed Racer, so he has turned to Eggman and Gorilla Grodd for help. The catch is that these three villains will have to get their foes in one place. Even when Royalton is in the slammer, he may get revenge.
1. Conspiring Against Common Foes

Fastest One Alive Race

Chapter 1: Conspiring Against Common Foes

In quite a dark room, a rich wealthy man Royalton sits anxiously waiting for his clients to arrive on the scene, as he placed a suitcase on the table, Eggman enters the scene with two members of his Super Special Search and Smash Squad, Scratch and Grounder, along with an unofficial member Coconuts coming into the room. The four immediately sat down in their seats, and at the other end of the table, a large shadowy figure sits down in its seat.

"What's this all about?" asked Eggman to Royalton, "We don't normally do these kind of things, you know."

"I know that" replied Royalton, "but what if I could propose to all five of you, a race of all of our foes, where we can take each one of them out?"

"And just how the heck are we going to get our of our enemies in one place?" asked the shadowy figure in the back.

"With a race of course" replied Royalton, to which he then propped open his suitcase filled with money, "In the event that I can not join you three in stopping my arch nemesis Speed Racer from exposing my operations, I'm giving you five all the money you'll ever need to build the most dangerous racing course on the planet."

"But how we'll know if that blue hedgehog will accept a challenge?" asked Scratch.

"Oh, I know your foes very well indeed, they can not stand sitting in second place, next to a hunk of junk like the Marc 6" laughed Royalton.

"And neither will the Flash, I'm assuming" said Gorilla Grodd as he revealed himself from the shadows.

"We're teaming up with another monkey?!" cried Grounder, "But we already got one on our team!"

"Yeah!" added Coconuts.

"But this new compatriot of yours is highly intelligent, I have documented several episodes of your failures with my spybots" replied Royalton, "I'm sure your inventor Dr. Eggman would like to see a few clips to see how many times your robotic monkey friend, and you two have failed."

"Oh no, that won't be necessary, we'll take another monkey on our side" said Grounder as he gave a smile to the rich industrialist with him and Scratch giving the thumbs up.

"Good, good" said Royalton, "in the mean time, while I know I may sit in a cell with my lawyers, trying to get myself out of my predicament, I'll be keeping a close eye on your progress."

After Royalton got up of his seat, and left the scene, Eggman was a tad bit fuming at Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts for their repeated failures, but welcomed their newest teammate Gorilla Grodd.

"So when do we get all of our enemies into one place?" asked Eggman.

"Don't worry" replied Gorilla Grodd as he held what seemed like a security card, "leave that everything to me."

A few months went by since the meeting, and like Royalton feared mostly, was that his arch nemesis Speed Racer had won the race he attempted to do his best to fix. Speed happily carried the trophy that he had won from the hard race, which Royalton had attempted to literally steal from him as he held the trophy in his hand, the media went in a frenzy trying to get a close up.

"Yes folks, we have here, the fastest thing alive!" cried a journalist on the television screen.

Yet at that very moment, a certain blue hedgehog was just passing a particular television with also Tails, Knuckles and Shadow with him.

"What the heck are these people talking about?" asked Sonic as he was watching the news displayed in a window of a television shop.

"Sonic, didn't you hear, some guy named, er, I think Speed Racer just won a major race" replied Tails.

"But how can a hunk of junk, such as his car be faster than me?" asked Sonic as he was shocked that the rest of the media was quite in a frenzy with journalists on the televison screen trying to get a one on one interview with Speed, "That guy is such a pushover."

"Oh great, here we go again" sighed Knuckles as he turned away.

"Listen to me blue one" said Shadow, "if your thinking of challenging that fellow, then you got another thing coming, perhaps I can take the title of the Fastest Thing Alive away from you."

"Is that a challenge Shadow, then you're on" replied Sonic, "first one there to challenge this Speed Racer fellow is a rotten egg!"

"And just what kind of a mess have we gotten into" sighed Knuckles as he shook his head, to which he then turned to Tails, "come on, we got to follow them."

Meanwhile, while the two hedgehogs were heading to where Speed Racer was, a certain superhero known as the Flash was quite busy in a coffee shop with Batman and the Green Arrow having a simple cup of joe. The Flash was busy putting in quite a lot of sugar within his coffee, which Batman and Green Arrow simply shook their heads in disbelief.

"Flash, you need to lay off the sugar" said the Green Arrow as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Sometimes it's not always good to drink so much of that stuff" added Batman.

"Lighten up already" said Flash, "I can handle this sort of stuff, besides, when you have to keep up with the title of the Fastest One Alive, you got to handle stuff like this."

"I'm not so sure if you are the Fastest One Alive" said the manager of the store as he was busy at the counter with a few cashiers, which he then turned up the volume of the television, "because that Speed Racer fellow now retains the title."

"What?!" cried Flash as he spit coffee out of his mouth which went right onto poor Batman and the Green Arrow.

"Nice one" sighed the Green Arrow as he got up to clean himself.

"So, you're going to challenge this Speed Racer?" asked Batman to Flash.

"Maybe, hold that thought" replied Flash as he sped out in quite a fast manner.

"Me, and my big mouth" sighed Batman as he took another sip of his coffee.

Meanwhile, back at the champion event for Speed Racer, Pops Racer was quite protective over his son trying to protect the media.

"Sir, can I please get through so that I can have an interview with your son" said a journalist as he tried to get through.

"Sorry pal" said Pops, "but the only way you'll ever be getting through, is that you got to deal with me."

"Pops, I don't mind the interviews" said Speed.

"Fine, go have your glory" sighed Pops as he stepped aside.

"So Speed, how does it feel that you're now the Fastest One Alive?" asked the journalist who finally got through.

"It's nothing much, I guess" replied Speed.

"Nothing much, I could beat that hunk of junk of yours, any day of the week" said an unfamiliar voice.

Suddenly, the journalists turned toward Sonic the Hedgehog who was busy at the catering table, scarfing down his favorite chilidog while Shadow watched in quite disgust.

"And your name would be?" asked the journalist who was interrupted.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and I'm the one who deserves the title of the Fastest One Alive" replied Sonic as he gave an arrogant smirk to Speed.

"This is my challenge?" laughed another unfamiliar voice.

The crowd of journalists then turned to the Flash who had finally arrived on the scene.

"I don't believe that a little pest like you has the title of the Fastest One Alive" said Flash as he came right up to Sonic, "I can beat you, your black hedgehog buddy, and that hunk of junk with my hands tied behind my back."

"Then it's a bet then" said Sonic.


	2. Grodd's Grand Scheme

Chapter 2: Grodd's Grand Scheme

While Sonic and the Flash were arguing right on live television on the banquet for Speed Racer's victory, Gorilla Grodd, and three of his compatriots-Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts were busy sneaking about heading to Royalton's old security posts that were littered throughout the race track.

"So just what are we looking for anyway?" asked Scratch as he was following Grodd.

"Just looking for the announcer's station" replied Grodd as he held some sort of a security card in his hand.

"W-W-What if we get caught?" asked Coconuts to Grodd.

"Everybody's at Speed's victory banquet, there's virtually anyone here" replied Grodd as he slid the security card through some sort of a panel on the door which remotely opened up.

"Now why the heck are we in here again?" asked Grounder which angered Grodd for which the genius ape now had to deal with dimwit robots.

"Sigh, we're looking for plans of this race course which we can improve on" sighed Grodd as he shook his head while he began to look at the many files that were on a shelf, "we're going to build one of the world's most impossible race courses so that our idiots that we're targeting can be finished off, all in one blow. Here, take a look at these old blue print designs Royalton was prepared to create with his money."

"Wow, this sounds pretty dangerous right here" said Grounder as he was scanning the blue prints.

"Yes, with your inventor's and mine genius, we can create the most impossible race ever constructed" said Grodd, "in fact, why not send these blue prints to your Eggman ASAP? Do you come with a fax machine built in?"

"Who, you're talking to me?" asked Grounder.

"Of course he's talking to you, you dumb bot" replied Scratch.

"Oh yeah, I think I may have one of those fax machines built into me by Eggman" said Grounder as he revealed from his metal chest, a fax machine immediately propped right up.

"Excellent" said Grodd, "now all I need is to send this, and do a few more things before we head off."

"Oh, you'll find out, by the way, do you also come with a device that would disguise one's voice?" asked Grodd to Grounder.

While Grodd was continuing his scheme, back at the banquet, Flash and Sonic were still arguing with each other on who is the Fastest One Alive.

"And I say, I'm the Fastest One Alive here, I can easily beat you, and Speed's hunk of junk anytime of the week" laughed Sonic.

"I'm not going to be second place to some blue hedgehog thing, or a hunk of junk, if it's a race you want, it's a race you'll get!" shouted Flash at Sonic.

"Easy fellows, this is my son's victory banquet" said Pops as he came into the scene to break up the fight, "you're making a scene on national television anyway."

"Ha, I knew your son was pretty slow" laughed Sonic.

"Oh, you did not just said that, you blue one" said Pops as he began to approach Sonic, just in the nick of time which Tails and Knuckles arrived on the scene.

"How embarrassing!" cried Knuckles as he noticed that chaos was unfolding on the banquet floor.

"Oh no, we're too late" added Tails.

"You're telling me this?" asked Shadow as he leaned over, "I'm at least not an arrogant blue hedgehog who believes he's the Fastest One Alive here."

"Oh buddy, you think you can beat the likes of me, just like how your arrogant blue friend thinks so?" asked Flash as he sped right up to Shadow, pointing his finger right in the black hedgehog's face.

"Back off!" barked Shadow, "You do not want to mess with me."

"Is that so" said Flash as he quickly grabbed Shadow's personal Chaos Emerald, "what's this, looks like I can make a few bucks or so by selling this to the local jewelry store."

"Give that back" said Shadow as he approached Flash.

"Oh no, now you've done it" sighed Knuckles with such disbelief.

"Got to catch me if you want this back" laughed Flash as he sped off from the banquet.

"I don't believe that I'm getting involved in this!" grumbled Shadow as he sped off to follow Flash.

"Hey, wait a second, the race hasn't started!" cried Sonic.

"Not so fast banquet party crasher hedgehog" said Pops as he grabbed Sonic, "you're not going anywhere."

While Sonic was getting quite in trouble, Grodd was back at the announcer room preparing to give a message.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Coconuts to Grodd who was guarding the door.

"Of course it is" replied Grodd, "our enemies can't resist trying to see who is the Fastest One Alive, so why not bring them all in one place, in a race course we can control?"

"Sounds about right to me, bawahaha, let's go for it" replied Scratch.

"Now you're catching on" said Grodd, to which the genius gorilla then readied the device to disguise his voice, "attention, attention, well, it certainly seems like we have some interesting party crashers here in Speed's victory banquet, am I right folks?"

Back at the victory banquet, Pops then stopped holding Sonic, which he immediately dropped the blue hedgehog right onto the floor.

"Wait a second, I thought there was going to be no more announcements, what the heck is going on here?" asked Pops.

"Relax, relax, Royalton Industries has agreed that anyone who challenges Speed Racer to a match to see who is the Fastest One Alive, should get that challenge" replied Grodd on the inner com.

"But I won the race" protested Speed.

"Of course you did my boy" said Grodd, as the scene switched back to the announcer room with the genius gorilla sitting back on the chair, "but since there have been at least three challengers if I might add who crashed your victory banquet party, well then, that doesn't seem fair to them that your Marc 6 gets to have the "Fastest One Alive" attached to it, now is it? All four of you shall race each other on a newly built Royalton Industries approved course, there will be no other racers, other than you and the three challengers in question. Do I make my self clear then?"

"Fine, you'll have your race" replied Speed as he leaned toward Sonic who was still recovering from Pops' strong grasp on him, "say, speaking of the two other challengers, where the heck are they?"

Both Shadow, and Flash in the meantime, were racing each other in a semi-warm up with the Flash being at the head with Shadow's personal Chaos Emerald.

"Man, I don't know what that black hedgehog uses this thing for" said Flash as he kept on running, "oh well, maybe I can make a good buck with it by selling it."

"Give me back my Chaos Emerald, you thief!" cried Shadow in quite an angry mood as he was even catching right up to Flash.

"I'm afraid you're just a few inches away from me" laughed Flash as he showed off the Chaos Emerald he had stolen from Shadow.

"Alright, that's it!" cried Shadow who had enough of Flash's shenanigans.

The black hedgehog then immediately leaped right at Flash as he was only just a few inches close to him. He immediately grabbed the Flash, which the speedy superhero then immediately dropped the Chaos Emerald he had.

"Hey, get off of me!" cried Flash.

"And I believe this is mine" laughed Shadow as he took the Chaos Emerald.

"Well, I can still be able to beat you" said Flash.

"Really, you really think you can beat me?" asked Shadow as he approached Flash, "Do you know what sort of powers this Chaos Emerald brings me, I can go even faster than you, Sonic or Speed Racer by using the Chaos Control powers of this emerald."

"Ha, the only good thing the emerald you're carrying is probably worth a good hundred thousand or so" laughed Flash which made Shadow quite steamed.


	3. Arriving On the Course

Chapter 3: Arriving On the Course

After the little incident between Flash and Shadow, Shadow was still quite steamed at Flash for taking his Chaos Emerald from him.

"You really want to know the power of Chaos Control?" asked Shadow as he held up his emerald to the speedy superhero.

"Chaos Control, what the heck is that?" asked Flash.

"It's something that'll get me into first place, duh!' laughed Shadow.

"Well, I'm still going to be able to beat you, along with your blue friend and Speed Racer" replied Flash.

"Well then, we'll see who'll be the Fastest One Alive here" said Shadow as he raced off from the scene.

A few months later went by, and Eggman had the blue prints for the course quite well prepared. Eggman sat down on a table with Gorilla Grodd, Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts.

"This gentlemen will be my most dastardly plan against that pesky blue hedgehog, likewise with getting an additional bonus of that traitorous black hedgehog Shadow, and your arch nemesis Flash" said Eggman.

"So how the heck are we going to deploy such a vast devastating race course?" asked Grodd to Eggman.

"I'm glad you asked my primal compatriot" replied Eggman to which a computer screen was lowered exposing what seemed like a mobile covered stadium., "this is a special mobile stadium which I have managed to craft with my pure genius, it has various sections for all the environments this planet has to offer, it'll be nothing like what you have ever seen before!"

"Impressive, for a human anyway" replied Grodd, "but will it allow us to go about on the course without having to deal with the hazards?"

"But of course, that's what my stadium is designed for, aside from Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts being involved, my robots shall be heavily involved in doing everything they can to crush all of our enemies with one blow!" laughed Eggman.

A few seconds later, Eggman, Grodd, Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts moved to the top of the stadium's control center. As the five sat down in their seats to prepare for their guests arrive on the scene, a computer screen of Royalton in his prison uniform showed up.

"Gentlemen, I hope to see that you're using my money that I handed you wisely?" asked Royalton to Eggman and Grodd.

"But of course we are" replied Grodd, "we broke into where your blue prints were for your newest course, and my friend Eggman here has added a few improvements to it."

"Yes, this is something that I'm sure the global media will not ignore to see who'll achieve the title of the Fastest One Alive" said Eggman, "a perfect and brilliant scheme of bringing all of our foes together, in one place where we can eventually destroy them for good!"

"Excellent gentlemen" replied Royalton as he grabbed what seemed like a television remote controller in his hand, "I'll be watching your progress on the tele in my cell to see if you succeed or not. If you don't succeed, and end up here, well, I'll make sure some of my fellow prisoners can give you a _helpful_ hand around the place. Ta, ta."

After the computer screen was lifted up, a few seconds later, in the stadium in which case, Sonic the Hedgehog was the first one to show up in the starter line ready to go.

"Well, it was about time you two got here" said Sonic as Tails flew into the scene carrying Knuckles.

"Don't do this" said Knuckles as he landed on the floor with Tails following him, "it's not worth it."

"Yeah Sonic, it won't matter, I'll still think you're the best" added Tails.

"Thanks, but a hedgehog like me won't share a second place with a hunk of junk like this Marc 6 car, speaking of which, looks like it's arriving straight from the recycling center right now" laughed Sonic as the Marc 6 was pushed onto the scene with Pops Racer and Speed pushing it.

"I don't get why you have to race your car against these jerks son" said Pops as he pushed the Marc 6 onto the scene.

"It's about family honor dad" replied Speed, "and also, they crashed the victory banquet party."

"Sounds about right" said Pops as he continued to push the Marc 6 toward the starter line, to which Pops then promptly stopped to take a rest, "speaking of the other two jerks you're suppose to race, where the heck are they?"

"Right here" replied Flash as he arrived on the scene in quite a quick speed.

"Hey, I beat you here to the punch" laughed Sonic at Flash.

"Well, I had Justice League work to finish off first" replied Flash.

"Easy fellows, save your energy for the race, if you two arrogant speedy fools wish to continue this" sighed Knuckles.

"Say, since we're going to race, where the heck is your black hedgehog buddy?" asked Flash.

"You mean Shadow, I don't know, I haven't seen him since I arrived here" replied Sonic.

Suddenly, Shadow emerged to the starter line with a somewhat evil smirk on his face as he was carrying his Chaos Emerald, which he quickly placed back in his inventory.

"So it seems you're the last one here to arrive on the scene" said Flash, "well, you're going to be the last one in the finish line, next to your blue friend over there."

"I'm going to make you eat those words, League member" laughed Shadow as he took his position in the starter line.

Back at the command station of the stadium, it was just now Eggman up there, as he sent Gorilla Grodd, Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts down to the course within the stadium to ensure their plan would go forward.

"Yes ladies and gentlemen, we have quite a race for you" said Eggman as he used a device to disguise his voice as a simple announcer, "here we have quite a race which the world has never seen before, a race between Speed Racer, Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow, and Flash, a four way showdown to see who'll end up with being the Fastest One Alive."

As the seconds went by on the computer screen counting down from five to zero, the race then began for the four. Speed was in his Marc 6 car, as he took its wheel and sped off, yet not far behind, just mere inches away was Sonic, Shadow and Flash all seemed like it was neck and neck at the very beginning of the race.

"Unbelievable, incredible how fast these four really are" said Eggman as he looked down below to which he then headed toward his main console, "well then, let's see if they can manage a desert scene."

Eggman then pressed the buttons on the console, to which the first part of the stadium then changed itself into a desert environment, which the four contestants were now heading into.

"Now this is quite strange here" said Shadow as he kept right up neck, and neck with Flash.

"You're telling me" added Flash, "I thought it was just going to be a simple race."

Meanwhile, somewhere in the modified desert environment, Grodd, Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts were waiting several miles away in a canyon area.

"Excellent" said Grodd as he was using some hi-tech binoculars to which he turned to Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts, "prepare the spike strip."

"You got it!" cried Scratch as he saluted to Grodd.


	4. Running Through the First Trap

Chapter 4: Running Through the First Trap

Everything to matched up accordingly to Eggman's plan, as he was watching the four racers head for the first trap while he was still up on the stadium's command center. Looking down at the four through some binoculars, along with also monitoring their activities on the various security cameras laid out.

"Yes, here they come into the first trap, let's hope that genius gorilla ally of mine doesn't screw this one up!" laughed Eggman as he was watching the race.

Meanwhile, back on the course, Scratch and Grounder laid out a simple spike trip like how Grodd ordered them to do.

"Good, good" said Grodd, as Grounder nailed the spike strip into the ground, "quickly, hide behind those rocks, because here they come!"

As the four went into their hiding places, Speed was well ahead of Sonic, as he managed to use a special boost within his Marc 6 to get ahead of the blue hedgehog. Yet what he didn't know was there was a spike strip coming right up. As he raced right over the spike strip, Scratch and Grounder got out of their hiding places just to check up on if they got their target. Yet the spike strip, somehow manage to catch poor Scratch and Grounder in a knot, and the two began to stumble forward.

"This can't be happening" sighed Grodd as he shook his head.

"I'm just glad I'm not in that mess with them" added Coconuts.

Speed, then suddenly noticed that his tires were taken out, yet as he was about to press a button on the wheel of his car, Sonic managed to catch up toward Speed.

"Hey, slick way of trying to pass by me" said Sonic as Speed opened his window a bit, "but you might want to take a look back in your rear view mirror, you got two dim bolts crying for mercy."

"You know, the blue one's right on this" said Flash as he managed to also catch up with Speed, with the Flash coming up on the other side of the Marc 6.

Speed then immediately presses the button on his car, to which the tires that were taken out of the car managed to regenerate new tires, while the older warn out tires flew right off onto the course. Also, sending poor Scratch and Grounder screaming for their dear lives, which they then slammed themselves head onto a large rock.

"Say, where the heck is your black hedgehog buddy?" asked Flash to Sonic as the two raced passed ahead of Speed.

"You mean Shadow, I don't know, but I would be careful of his Chaos Control" replied Sonic, "see yea!"

The blue hedgehog then sped off away from Flash, at an even faster speed than the Flash could even comprehend. The speedy superhero then decided to pick up further steam, and was right again back on the blue hedgehog's tail.

"That so-called gorilla genius!" cried Eggman as he threw his binoculars on the floor, "I knew I couldn't trust him to get the pesky blue hedgehog or any of the other three racers!" Eggman then reached for his communicator, to contact his primate ally, "Grodd, what's going on down there?!"

"You rang?" asked Grodd.

"Listen to me, my primate compatriot, what was that, you call that a trap?!" shouted Eggman on the other line.

"It was suppose to be a simple test to see how durable these racers really are" replied Grodd, "now that we know, we'll use more extendable methods of dealing with them."

"You better!" cried Eggman as he barked back at the genius gorilla supervillain, "Because if you don't, I'll make sure I'll be making another experiment out of you, which I'm sure animal rights activists would complain about!"

"Harsh" sighed Grodd as he turned off his communicator to which he then turned to Coconuts, along with Scratch and Grounder who were quite dizzy after hitting the large rock, "let's head onto the next type of an environment for this course, I'm sure it'll give you three a good handle on the situation."

Back at the command center up above the stadium, Eggman was quite busy promoting the next extreme environment change on his course. When suddenly, he received a call by Royalton who was sitting in his cell.

"Eggman" said Royalton as Eggman picked up his communicator, "I'm very disappointed in your work trying to bring the demise of Speed Racer, and the other three racers."

"Don't blame me, blame that big ape who believes he's a better genius than me, Grodd!" cried Eggman on the other line.

"Not so loud, the guards may here your yelling on the phone" replied Royalton as he was sitting down in the cafeteria watching the race on the television, "I'm still monitoring the progress of the race through the prison's local tele, and I think I can get the warden to get me a special HDTV tele, that'll be able to be used in my personal cell. Hope you do as you're ordered to do, ta, ta."

"Bah, that Royalton really bugs me, but at least with his wealth, maybe I can still destroy a certain pesky blue hedgehog, in spite of the other three racers!" laughed Eggman as he readied the next course on the console.

Back on the course, there seemed to be only three racers visible, Speed, Flash and Sonic as the three entered the next part of the course, Sonic could feel that it was literally getting quite colder than usual here.

"Just what type of weird course is this?!" cried Sonic, "And where the heck is Shadow?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" replied Shadow as he came out of nowhere thanks to using his Chaos Control.

"Hey, no fair!" cried Flash as he was finally racing catching right on to Shadow.

"Thanks to my Chaos Control, I was able to gain ahead all three of you!" laughed Shadow as he sped off away from the three other racers.

Meanwhile, a few miles up ahead, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts and Grodd had arrived on the scene, in which case they were at the end of an ice cavern.

"So what sort of a trap are we going to setup next?" asked Scratch.

"Well, since the first trap failed" replied Grodd, "I believe I have already have this trap laid out. Since the racers all have to pass through this ice cavern that's smacked in the middle of this modified winter environment, sensors have already been placed throughout the cavern, when the four racers all pass through the sensors, it'll trigger dynamite to go off, literally trapping all four of them in a frozen coffin."

"Bawahaha, that's pretty smart!" laughed Scratch.

"Yes, I know, I know, but we'll have to wait and see what will happen here to see if the racers are durable enough to face this off before I come up with more elaborate traps" replied Grodd as he gave an evil smirk to his robotic compatriots.


	5. Escaping the Cave In

Chapter 5: Escaping the Cave In

The four racers had survived the first so-called trap that was setup by Grodd, Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts, yet as the four were racing neck and neck with each other, as they were getting quite close to the ice cavern that was not far up ahead. But back outside the exit of the ice cavern, Grodd, along with Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts were waiting in a safe distance away from the cavern.

"So, how do we know this plan of yours would work?" asked Scratch to Grodd.

"This plan of my will work" replied Grodd, "I have placed sensors throughout the ice cavern, which when the racers to by them, it'll detonate explosives that would then cause a cave in, trapping all four racers in a frozen coffin."

"Well, let's hope this will work, or Eggman will not be pleased" said Scratch.

Meanwhile, the four racers in question were heading straight toward what seemed like their would-be doom. Sonic was just a few inches ahead of Flash, Shadow and Speed as they were heading for the cavern.

"See, I told you that I'm the Fastest One Alive among all three of you!" laughed Sonic as he turned around and began to race backwards.

Sonic then stuck out his tongue in an arrogant manner against the other three racers, and then sped off heading straight for the ice cavern. As the three other racers caught up with him, they then began to trigger the sensors which were placed throughout the cavern by Grodd, Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts. Explosions out of nowhere appeared right before the racers, as they soon found themselves trying to dodge the falling icy rocks.

"It's a cave in!" cried Speed.

"Oh, what was your first clue?!" cried Flash who was right neck and neck with the Marc 6, "Does that hunk of junk of yours provide anything to deal with this?"

"I think I have something that would be able to help" said Speed as he pressed some buttons on the steering wheel, which then turned the Marc 6, into an ice breaker, which enabled Speed to literally break through the falling ice with ease.

"You call that ice breaking?" laughed Sonic as he was now right where Speed was racing, "Watch and learn from a pro!"

Sonic then spun himself into a ball, revealing his sharp spikes. He then raced ahead of Speed, and began to smash through the falling ice rocks that were coming down as if the blue hedgehog was a bullet fired from a gun, breaking through the thin wood.

"Time to use my Chaos Control again" said Shadow as he took his personal emerald from his inventory.

With a flash of green light, Shadow was gone in an instant second.

"Say, where did that black hedgehog go?" asked Flash to Speed as he was racing right next to him, neck and neck.

"Right here!" laughed Shadow as he waved at Flash and Speed at the end of the ice cavern and sped off toward where Sonic was.

This left Speed and Flash to deal with the cave in, to which Speed was still in his ice breaker mode on his Marc 6. The Flash, instead, used his fists at a rapid fast speed to literally break through the falling ice rocks. Eventually, the two racers managed to survive the cave in and speed off catching up with Shadow and Sonic.

"How did those four manage to do it?!" cried Coconuts as he turned to Grodd, "I thought you were a genius who knows how to defeat them?!"

"What was that?!" cried Eggman on the communicator as Grodd picked it up to answer it, "I saw the whole entire thing from the stadium's main command center, and your plan failed to squash them in an icy coffin!"

"Listen Eggman, I'm a bit new at this thing, the only one racer I have dealt with in the past is Flash" replied Grodd, "that's about it, never with the other three speedy racers."

"Bah, no more excuses Grodd, I want to ensure all four racers would meet their doom in one blink of the eye!" cried Eggman on the other line, "If you don't, I'll make sure Royalton will be sending you back to the wild where you belong!"

"Touchy boss you three have to deal with" said Grodd as he turned off the communicator and turned to Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts.

"Well, yeah, but he brought us here in this world you know" said Grounder.

"Let's just move onto the next part of the course and try again from there, I hope the crowd won't start suspecting anything suspicious about this race" said Grodd as he and the three others left the scene.

Meanwhile, back in the racers' lounge, Pops Racer was quite well worried about what might become of his son as he could see how dangerous the course is.

"None of this was in the deal that Speed had to deal with these dangerous traps!" cried Pops as he paced the room.

"Hey relax old man" said Knuckles, "I'm sure he's more than capable of handling it."

"Listen whatever you are, I know what you are, you're a friend of that blue hedgehog who called the Marc 6 a hunk of junk!" cried Pops as he screamed right in Knuckles face.

"Is there a problem here?" asked an unfamiliar voice to the two to which the voice belonged to the Green Arrow who showed up on the scene with Batman.

"Oh great, and here come some pals of the speedy Justice League member who is also racing my son!" cried Pops as he was about to tear up his own hair.

"Relax, we're here on League duty" said Batman.

"What about that?" asked Knuckles who overheard the commotion.

"We have detected that Gorilla Grodd is well alive, and here at this course" replied the Green Arrow.

"Never heard of him, like I have never heard of you two" said Knuckles.

"Well, you might want to hear about us, because I'm pretty sure Grodd is right here on this course and who knows, he might also be the one helping setting up those traps on the course to do in your blue buddy" replied the Green Arrow.

"Fine, I'll come along with you two" grumbled Knuckles as he got up to head to the table where Tails was scarfing down a chilidog, "come on you two-tailed fox, we got work to do."

"Oh boy" said Tails as he scarfed down his chilidog, and casually went off with Knuckles.

Meanwhile, back in the command center of the stadium, Eggman was very well displeased with Grodd's results on the race course he had built.

"Bah, that so-called gorilla genius, he couldn't even peel a banana right!" cried Eggman as he was secretly in communications with Royalton who was in his private cell.

"I'm sorry to hear that from you Eggman" replied Royalton, "but we must make do what we have."

"Unfortunately, it seems to me that you're right" sighed Eggman, "I got three idiotic robots to prove that as well. Anyway, it's time to create the next extreme environment for our racers to go through!"


	6. A Plot Revealed

Chapter 6: A Plot Revealed

While the four racers continued the course they were on, meanwhile, Batman, Green Arrow along with Knuckles, Tails and Pops Racer began to speculate something suspicious was going on, on who was behind the creation of the course in question. This of course, made a certain Eggman who was at the command center of the stadium quite upset as he listen to what the security cameras had captured.

"Bah, so, these folks can come here and ruin my schemes?!" cried Eggman as he was sitting in his chair, watching the five try to head toward the race course, "Well, I have a few security measures of my own that'll keep them at bay."

Eggman then began to press some buttons on his console, first setting up the next extreme environment for the four racers on the tracks, and began to shift to another part of the console which then he began to alert his security robots on the five would-be other intruders. But back where the five suspected intruders would be for the course, Batman, along with the Green Arrow, Knuckles, Tails and Pops Racer had left the private lounge to inspect the course to see of a certain Gorilla Grodd was on the scene.

"So, you think this has to do something with my son?" asked Pops to Batman.

"Your son, and the other racers were lured into this race which we believe to be a trap" replied Batman as they headed down one hallway, "yet we won't be sure enough."

"But if that's true, then the two previous traps which the racers passed through were planted" said Knuckles.

"So it seems that Royalton may somehow be in on the deal with whoever was really responsible for building this course, and likewise the stadium itself" added the Green Arrow.

"Do you think whoever is responsible for this stadium knows that we're onto them?" asked Tails.

Suddenly, the door behind the five slammed shut right behind them, and on the other side of the hallway, revealed Eggman's security robots emerging from the scene.

"I would take a big guess, that it's a yes" said Batman.

"Those are Eggman's models!" cried Knuckles as the echidna recognized them.

"Eggman, who is this Eggman you speak of?" asked the Green Arrow as he was readying his bow and arrow.

"I think I may have to explain this later" replied Knuckles.

While the five others were fighting off Eggman's security robots, back on the course, the entire scene suddenly changed from an extremely cold climate, to what seemed like a lava inferno from Mars.

"Man, what's going on here, this weather in this racing course is crazy!" cried Sonic as he kept on racing neck and neck with the three other racers.

"You know, I hate to agree with you, but you're right on this one" added Flash.

"Come on, you slow smos, pick up" laughed Shadow as he was inching just a bit ahead of the three, "looks like I'm certainly going to win this race after all."

"Is that so?" asked Sonic as he suddenly sped up right next to Shadow.

While Sonic continued to speed a bit ahead, just a few inches ahead from Shadow, the four racers were heading to a simulated, but realistic volcano with molten lava flowing down like a waterfall. About several miles away, Gorilla Grodd, along with Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts were preparing for the next trap.

"So what are we going to do this time?" asked Scratch to Grodd.

"Well, since we're in quite a dangerous, extremely hot environment, I say we use it against the four racers" replied Grodd, "I have already placed sensors and explosives near a lava flow which the racers will be heading close by."

"You're going to have that blue hedgehog barbequed?" asked Coconuts as he was in shock.

"Well, if the blue hedgehog doesn't get pass the lava part" replied Grodd with an evil grin.

Meanwhile, back on the course, the four racers were passing the sensor points on the race, which then triggered explosions to occur. The lava then suddenly went out of control, away from its path, and began to follow the four racers.

"Oh great, just another trap we have to deal with, I think I can handle this one" said Flash.

The speedy superhero then quickly passed Speed, Sonic and Shadow at quite a fast speed. Yet what Flash also didn't know, was that Grodd had also placed sensors that would also trigger a traditional avalanche. As Flash passed those sensors, explosions happened again, to which large rocks then began to tumble down, heading straight to be right in the middle of the path where Sonic, Shadow and Speed were on.

"Ah man, this course is rigged with traps!" cried Sonic.

"So how the heck are we going to pass this one?" asked Shadow.

"I believe I have something that would be able to break those rocks apart" replied Speed as he began to press some buttons on his wheel.

The front part of the Marc 6, then suddenly turned itself into what seemed like to be a drill. The drill then began to slam itself right into the rocks that were blocking the pathway, and as the rocks crumbled into pieces, Speed placed the Marc 6 into full throttle ahead of the two hedgehogs.

"Hey, that hunk of junk is not going to be the Fastest One Alive!" cried Sonic as he sped off.

"Same here!" cried Shadow.

Back where Grodd, Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts, there was quite some commotion between the four as Scratch was quite upset that the latest trap had failed.

"You call yourself a genius?!" cried Scratch at Grodd, "What was that?!"

"Yeah, we could pull off a better trap than you!" added Grounder.

"Oh really, here are some out takes of your past attempts to apprehend a certain blue hedgehog which I have conveniently recorded" replied Grodd as he showed them a portable DVD player of Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts with their many failures, "should I show this to Eggman to remind you three of how incompetent you all are?"

"Uh, no thanks, Eggman doesn't need to see any of those out takes" replied Coconuts.

Yet while Grodd was still trying to get his compatriots to cooperate with him, his communicator rang with Eggman responding quite angrily on the other line.

"What was that?!" cried Eggman as he barked at Grodd on the other line, "You call that a perfect trap back there? I had the entire course designed, for that part to certainly fry the four racers! You failed me Grodd, failed me!"

"Well pardon me, I'm sure I'll be able to get them the next course" replied Grodd.

"Well, I don't know about that" said Eggman as he was watching the security camera which was focusing on Batman, Knuckles, Green Arrow and even Pops Racer taking out his security robots, "because it seems to me like your old foes within the Justice League are searching for your whereabouts!"

"Then why don't you bring in some of the heavy artillery to deal with them?" asked Grodd.

"Fine" replied Eggman as he went back to the console, "you just make sure you come up with a better trap for those four racers. Otherwise, Royalton is certainly going to have some of his buddies in prison to certainly pick on us, and have Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts be turned into paper weights, which they do make great paper weights!"


	7. Final Course Run

Chapter 7: Final Course Run

It was finally the end of the race for the four racers, yet while they were heading toward another ultimate trap, Eggman was quite well worried that his plot would be exposed to the public, as he witnessed the mess of his security robots all over the floor on a security camera in the stadium's command center.

"This can't be good for me" sighed Eggman to which he then began to ready to turn on his mech drones, "looks like I may need to use my newest generation of robots against these pests."

Back in the hallway, where Batman, the Green Arrow, Knuckles, Tails and Pops Racer defeated the security robots, the five were then prepared to head toward the main command center located on top of the stadium.

"Come on, I want to have a little chat with whoever is running the show down here" said Batman as he walked by through the pile of scrap metal on the floor, "just before we go look for Grodd on the course itself."

As the five intruders headed up the hallway, Eggman was quite busy in his command center, summoning his new mech robots to be ready for anything.

"Now perhaps, I can certainly spare a few of these new mech robots of mine for the course" laughed Eggman as he continued to be at the console.

Back on the course, the four racers were coming in the final stretch of the course. All four racers were still neck and neck in the race itself.

"I don't believe this!" cried Sonic as he continued to race on, "these three still think they can obtain the Fastest One Alive, then they got another thing coming."

"Yeah, just what the heck are you going to do about it?" asked Flash as he was racing right next to Sonic giving him quite a smirk, "Because it looks like I'm going to take away your title for good."

But as the four racers were just about to head toward the final stretch, a large mech robot came out of nowhere where Grodd, Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts are.

"Grodd, there's been a little bit change in our plans" said Eggman's voice through the large mech robot, "I never anticipated your old foes within the Justice League would certainly try to search for your whereabouts here. So I have decided to loan you an extremely hi-tech mech robot that'll certainly finish the four racers off in one place!"

"Now you're getting somewhere" replied Grodd as he gave a smile, "time to see what this mech robot does."

The four racers, then began to enter what seemed like to be a forest environment, where it seemed like the entire place went to total darkness. Each of the racers were still quite confused on what was going on, or what sort of a trap would be setup for them. Suddenly, some red eyes could be seen in the distance which the racers thought it was the finish line for them.

"Looks like I'm going to retain my title as the Fastest One Alive here!" laughed Sonic to the three other racers.

Yet as Sonic managed to head toward where the red eyes in the dark were, Sonic suddenly noticed it was just another trap. The large mech robot stood up quite tall, to which the three other racers stopped in their tracks to watch in their awe. With one swipe of the large fist from the mech came crashing right down, which Sonic then quickly managed to dodge the attack.

"Wow, Eggman certainly has out done himself this time" laughed Scratch who was watching not far ahead of the scene with Grodd, Grounder and Coconuts.

This then suddenly sparked Shadow's suspicions that something was going on, which he would certainly have to deal himself.

"You three deal with this thing here" said Shadow as he began to speed off, "I think we got some company to deal with."

"How the heck are we going to take something big like this down?" asked Flash.

"I think I might have an idea" replied Sonic as he noticed there were several tall trees nearby, "Speed, does your Marc 6 come with razer blade saws?"s

"Yeah, why?" asked Speed.

"I think this is the time we may need to use them" replied Sonic, "just follow my lead."

While Sonic, Speed and Flash were preparing to take down the large mech robot, Scratch was still busy watching the mech from afar when Shadow entered the scene and noticed the three familiar robots with a strange gorilla with them.

"Say, where the heck is Shadow?" asked Scratch.

"Why don't you take a look behind you?" asked Shadow.

"Shadow?!" cried Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts as they recognized him from a past incident.

"Trying to waste me again?" asked Shadow as he began to approach the three.

"Not another move black hedgehog" said Grodd as he happen to hold what seemed like a laser gun in his hand, "you are not going anywhere."

"Oh, I'm afraid so, with my Chaos Control!" cried Shadow.

Suddenly Grodd couldn't tell where Shadow was, as the black hedgehog just seemingly disappeared.

"Go search for him!" cried Grodd to the three robots.

"D-D-D-o we have to?" asked Grounder.

"Yes!" replied Grodd as he barked back at the three.

"Oh, this brings back horrible, horrible memories!" cried Coconuts as he armed himself with a hi-tech weapon.

Meanwhile, back with the fight with the large robot mech, Sonic and the Flash had managed to use their speedy powers to tear up the arms of the robot. While Speed was cutting down some trees right behind the robot to certainly make it slip up and fall. As the robot tried to regain control, it suddenly soon found itself trying to regain balance over some logs that were on the ground cut down by Speed himself. The large robot then literally falls down to the ground, right into pieces, destroying it completely.

"Come on, let's go help Shadow" said Sonic.

"Don't worry about me" said Shadow who showed up on the scene, "I believe I can wrap this up all nicely. Yet I'm going to need each one of you to help me to do the job."

While Shadow was coming up with another plan, Eggman was still worried on what might happen to him, as he couldn't imagine how Batman or the Green Arrow could easily take down his robot mechs he had laid out to defend the command center.

"I'm going to ensure my safety will be secured here at my command post" said Eggman to himself as he pressed buttons on his console which shut the main door to the center.

Back outside, the five intruders had already arrived on the scene with Knuckles trying his best to bring down the entrance door.

"It's no use!" cried Knuckles as he slammed his fists.

"I'm going to try another way in" said Batman as he took his grappling hook out, "I'll let you folks know when I get there."

"How the heck is he going to open it, he's not as strong as some other League members?" asked Pops.

"Oh, he has ways of ensuring things will go his way" replied the Green Arrow.


	8. Exposing the Perpetrators

Chapter 8: Exposing the Perpetrators

Eggman was quite well worried on the intruders that were outside his command center. Unbeknownst to him, Batman was absent as he used his grappling hook to head onto the air vents leading right where the command center was.

"Ha, those fools think they can capture me?!" laughed Eggman as he noticed Knuckles outside pounding his fists upon the door, "I built this stadium to withstand blows from any League member!"

"You were saying?" asked a voice behind Eggman.

As the evil genius turned around, he noticed it was none other than Batman himself, whom had managed to slip right through crawling through the many air vents.

"You think you're so clever in trying to manage to get pass my hard doors, and security forces?" asked Eggman to which he then readied a hi-tech laser gun aiming right at Batman, "Don't try anything batty!"

"That's what you think" replied Batman.

Suddenly, an explosive batterang was thrown right at the tip of the hi-tech laser gun, to which the gun promptly exploded right in Eggman's face, sending him crashing right onto the console he was on.

"Now where were we?" asked Batman as he approached Eggman and grabbed his sleeve, "Where's Grodd?"

"He's on the course, the racing course, I can give you his coordinates!" cried Eggman.

"Good, in the mean time, I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you under arrest" replied Batman, to which he then pressed a console button opening up the door where the Green Arrow, Knuckles, Tails and Pops Racer emerged from the scene.

Back on the course, Grodd along with Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts had split up to which the course itself was still designed to look like a dark forest. The perfect atmosphere for Shadow to ambush them, the three robots, this time were all together, literally disobeying Grodd's commands.

"So, do you think it's a good idea this time to stick together, the genius gorilla said we should split up?" asked Grounder.

"Don't worry" replied Scratch, "since we're all together this time, we're going to ensure that black hedgehog gets what's coming to him! Bwahahaha!"

As the three robots traveled together, Shadow was hopping on the forest top, watching down below. He then purposely dropped some pinecones nearby, to which alerted the three robots.

"He must be close by" said Scratch.

"Don't worry, I'm ready for him!" cried Coconuts as he readied his hi-tech laser gun.

The robotic monkey then turned on the flashlight that was installed on the hi-tech laser gun, exposing Shadow in full view.

"It's the black hedgehog!" cried Coconuts.

"Fire at will!" cried Scratch.

The three then began to fire rapidly at Shadow, who managed to dodge each one of the attacks. The black hedgehog quickly raced toward the three robots, giving each one of them a good punch sending them falling right onto the ground to which Flash, Sonic and Speed arrived on the scene.

"So what do you want us to do here, turn these three into paper weights?" asked Flash.

"Not really, I think I got one more to deal with" replied Shadow as he leaped off.

Back in another part of the course, Grodd was worried on the lack of communication between him and his robotic compatriots. As he was about to get his communicator, he noticed that he was not alone.

"Well, well, well, I should have guessed you would have managed to take down my compatriots in such an easy display of whits" said Grodd who knew Shadow's presence was there.

"For some type of a genius, you sure don't really seem that bright when it comes to trying to take down me or the other three racers" said Shadow who appeared right before Grodd, "I'll give you one good shot at me, come on, hit me as best as you can."

"Biggest mistake you have ever made" laughed Grodd as he aimed his hi-tech laser right at Shadow.

But what Grodd didn't know, was an arrow came right out of nowhere, striking right at the hi-tech laser gun right off of Grodd's hand, sending it crashing into pieces on some reanimated tree. As the genius gorilla turned around, he noticed the Green Arrow and Knuckles standing right beside him.

"Not another move monkey boy" said the Green Arrow as he was readying another arrow.

"You folks are still going to have to catch me first" laughed Grodd as he leaped from tree branch to tree branch alluding them again.

"I'll take things from here" said Shadow as he began to follow Grodd.

The genius gorilla did his best to escape his would-be captors, yet Shadow was catching right up.

"I had enough of this monkey boy" said Shadow as he took out his Chaos Emerald, "Chaos Control!"

As Grodd swung from branch, to branch as if the dark forest were a jungle, he didn't know he was running straight into Shadow himself whom used his Chaos Control to teleport himself there. The black hedgehog then promptly punched the genius gorilla, as he swung right into his fist sending him falling right onto the ground crashing pretty hard. To which, as Grodd tried to regain consciousness, he noticed the face of his old familiar foe Flash standing right above him to which he then immediately closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

"So what about the race?" asked Shadow as he leaped down as Sonic, and Speed came into the scene.

"I don't think this will be a fair place to race" replied the Green Arrow as he came into the scene with Knuckles, "we may have to reschedule things, due to this course being part of an evil scheme."

At least several hours later, Grodd then began to wake up from his ordeal and soon found himself in handcuffs with Eggman sitting right beside him.

"Well that's just great, you're not so much of a genius here!" cried Eggman as he barked back at Grodd.

"Look whose talking" sighed Grodd as he shook his head.

Suddenly as they were being led out to their prison cell, Royalton was there with some fellow prisoners ready to give the new comers a "warm welcome".

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" sighed Royalton as Eggman and Grodd were led to their cells in shackles, "you two should have done your homework if you didn't want to end up like me."

"I'll get out of here!" cried Eggman as the guards were trying to push him toward his cell, "and when I do, I'll make sure that Sonic the Hedgehog pays, along with anyone else who stands in my way!"

"So, what the heck happen to the three other robots of yours?" asked Grodd as he whispered through the cell window to Eggman.

The scene then switches back to the League's tower, with the outer space scene of where poor Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts were being forced to be outside cleaners as part of their "community service".

"How long do we have to keep this up?" asked Grounder as he was wiping the window.

"Until these League members decide not to make us into paper weights!" cried Scratch.

The scene then ends with Sonic, along with Shadow, Flash and Speed laugh at the three robots from the inside the space station tower itself.


End file.
